The Magic Of The Movie
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: Summer shennanigans.


A/N: written for the Quidditch League, for the semi-final round. I'm chaser 1 of the Appleby Arrows. I used the following prompts:

(word) overwrite

(quote) "It's better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone." ― Marilyn Monroe

(dialogue)"If you're going to throw up some point this movie, wait until the really horrible stuff"

Enjoy ! :)

Hermione's pencil scratching the paper could be heard from all the way across the room, where it caused mayhem for the concentrating abilities of Ron. He was trying to beat his best friend at Wizard's Chess, and yet, all his mind seemed to focus was the faint scratch of Hermione's lengthy and overly early essay on the history of the First Wizarding War.

"Knight to E5" Harry's voice commanded, and, Ron managed to look up just in time to see his king smashed to pieces. He felt his patience smash along with the chess piece, so, after murmuring a short and sweet "congratulations" to Harry, he got up, and made his way to Hermione's works space at the dining tablein long strides.

Looking over her shoulder, he took in the two and a half pages already written in neat handwriting. That girl works too much for her own good. Ron pulled the chair back and sat down, with a certain mission to distract Hermione from her schoolwork for the rest of the day.

Hermione looked up for a short while, as she continued writing. She was almost finished with her second draft; almost there. So, as Ron sat down next to her, she paid him no attention despite feeling how worked up he was.

"Come on Hermione! It's holiday, no one is supposed to do any homework during this time. "He finally spoke up, earning him a death-bringing glare. He pushed gown that chill which almost went down his back, and corrected himself. "Look, I mean, I know you're trying to make it perfect, but have you ever thought you might overwrite it?"

At this, the young girl stopped writing, pushed her frizzy hair back into a ponytail and looked towards Ron, eyes squinting just slightly.

"What do you mean?" Ron, widened his eyes, but managed to explain just in time for it to not seem like a lie

" I mean, you tend to re-write everything so many times, and when you do that, a lot of the originality in the writing is lost. It's like, the first time will always be the best cause it comes directly from your brain. It shows everything you know, not only to the teacher, but to you as well" he stopped talking when he saw her face open up in slight fear, at which point he interfered with" but that's not relevant. As I was saying, you need a break from studying. "

Hermione, sat back away from the table, and opened up her arms as she stretched. She murmured what Ron guessed was an agreement and pushed into her arms to stand up off the wooden chair. This, in turn, protested with a loud screech on the dining room floor of the Burrow.

"What's everyone else doing?" The girl asked, but never quite waited around for an answer. Instead, she hurried towards the living room, where most people were. Fred and George were testing out some kind of...toy..thing which she could only guess was part of some kind of intricate prank. Apart from that, the living room was uncharacteristically empty. Percy had gone with Molly and Arthur shopping through Diagon Alley for some supplies. And Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be seen.

Although, on a second thought, she heard them upstairs as she felt Ron enter the room besides her.

"Come on Ginny! Tell me what's wrong. I just wanna help!" Harry's pleading voice could be heard from where they stood.

"No! Leave me alone!It's better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone." Ginny's overly dramatic voice replied, her voice muffled.

"What do you think happened?" Ron asked, going towards the bottom of the stairs. George looked up from their project and grinned at them, untangling his hands from the wires.

" Well... It was Harry's fault. Kinda'. We may have influenced it a bit, but I swear it was unintentional." He wiped his hands on a towel nearby, and continued " but it's not that bad. She just landed on one of our mood bombs"

Hermione looked towards the twins, and then turned towards Ron. "I know what we should do."

Fifteen minutes later, they managed to set up the gear in place. Feeling confident in her choice of distraction, Hermione loaded the ammunition into the machine, ands end to check on the boys in the kitchen. Ginny hasn't yet left her room, but they were planning to bait her out using the beautiful smell of popcorn. As she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was the relatively small mess they have made. She expected at least a bit more of the kitchen to be upside down. The second thing she noticed were the beautiful 6 bowls of golden popcorn on the side. The smell enveloped the whole room, and would no wonder longer for a while.

They each grabbed a bowl, Harry grabbing the extra one, and moved into the living room. They gathered as many pillows and blankets as they could find, and propped them up against the couches and laid them all round the middle, after having moved the table out of the way. They all sat down, Hermione with the remotes, and watched as she opened the tv and started the movie. It wasn't long before they heard Ginny's door open, and her steps coming towards them. Ginny looked like a hot mess. In the hour since Hermione last saw her, she managed to completely mess up her hair, her eyes were red and puffy, as if she's been crying and when she spoke, her voice was groggy. Overall though, she just looked tired.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Watching one of Hermione's favourite movies. Wanna join us? We have popcorn..." Offered Harry. Soon enough, they were all huddled up under the blankets, each with a bowl of popcorn, watching as the movie ran its course. Captain America was the best movie she could've thought of. It has everything anyone might want and was right on the brink of emotional, that you didn't really end up traumatised for the next two hours, but it still had an impact on you. At least, that's what she thought before Ginny began to cry her eyes out three quarters through the movie. It seemed the Twins' 'prank' was much more powerful than she first thought.

"If you're going to throw up some point this movie, wait until the really horrible stuff" Ron pointed out.

The young Weasley grabbed onto the closest person to her ( who just so happened to be Harry) and nestled her head into his chest as she continued to cry. Fred and George both ended up with a slap behind the head for being mean and teasing their little sister with childish kissy noises. What they thankfully didn't hear, was the soft encouragements harry would whisper to Ginny from time to time. As the movie finished, he gave her a hug, and quietly whispered towards Ginny.

"Everything will be alright."


End file.
